


The Secrets of Estoria

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: In a world where humans live side by side with dragons who can take on a human form, the kingdom of Estoria is at peace and has been for the last 16 years. All of that comes to an end when they are attacked by an enemy the king and queen thought they had defeated. Their children must go on a epic quest to try and save their kingdom and take back their throne. Will they be able to reconcile the secrets their parents kept from them?This is based on this bad ass dream I had a few nights ago. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 6





	1. Sneaky Little Dragons

The sun cast a dazzling light through the window as tiny birds sang their songs, welcoming Spring.  Nothing smelled better than blooming flowers and fresh cut grass,  Auroria thought. She pulled her long flowing blond hair into a pony tail and,  satisfied with her tomboyish appearance, leapt out her bedroom window.  Black wings spread from her back, the shirt she wore having holes in the back to accommodate them. They were very large wings, unusually so for her age and size. They were speckled with a constellation of red spots, and aside from size, perfectly matched her twin brothers wings. 

She sailed down beside the tall stone walls of her castle home, her wings a perfect parachute to guide her safely to the grass below. Once firmly placed upon the ground, she bolted into the forest ahead, free at last. In the garden to her distant left she knew her brother and his best friend would be having archery practice. They were destined to be great dragon warriors one day and Auroria thought she'd be damned before she let herself become a useless princess.

“Thank you for meeting me, Uncle,” she greeted with a respectful bow as she entered a small clearing in the forest.

Her uncle was her mother's younger brother, and he was beautiful and regal and everything a royal should be.  He had chin length straight brown hair and sharp green eyes.  As dashing as his human form was, he was an even more stunning dragon.  His belly was dark green which faded into a rich purple  o n his back and wings ,  fading to black in the center. It was an unusual color combination.  He resembled a rare precious jewel , and because of that his nickname was Stone. He was also called that because he could come across as cold and stern.  A few years ago he'd lost his mate in a dragon plague epidemic. They'd lost many lives that year. Ever since then he'd been distant and shut down. Most dragons mated for life, but it wasn't unusual for them to find another if their mate died.  Stone simply hadn't found anyone yet.

He smiled at his niece and nodded, indicating her greeting was acceptable and to get started. As she picked up her bow , he watched. She'd grown into quite the beautiful young lady, and he was quite fond of her. His love for her was what drove him to teach her even though it was against the law.  Women weren't permitted to learn the weapons of men. They could use dragon fire and any other powers they possessed to defend themselves, but that was it.  She'd begged him when she was eleven years old and it didn't take long for him to cave.  She was brilliant with a sword and a bow, and could hold her own in a fight.  Stone hoped she'd never have to use her skill set, but he enjoyed teaching her.

Nobody could find out he was teaching her these things. His actions were punishable by cutting off his wings. He’d never fly again.  That's why he forbade her from entering the annual contest at the dragon fest that Spring. Each year she asked to participate and each year he denied her. If they discovered a girl was entering the archery competition,  they'd both be punished.

Auroria , however, was tired of being denied. She was sure that this year she could pull off a convincing disguise and had a good chance of winning. Nobody had to know. It was the perfect plan. As long as she didn't get caught.

Stone complimented her form. She was really and truly coming along masterfully. He'd rigged moving targets on a pulley  system, so all he had to do was pull a rope and they'd swing back and forth. She nailed each one right in the center. “Very nice!” He praised. She beamed at him.  “Tomorrow we work on your sword fighting technique. That's all for today.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” she said with another polite bow. She put her things away and excused herself, racing back through the forest and to the barn, where she'd pretend she had been with the horses the whole time. It didn't take her long to saddle her pony and get lost in the forests of her home. Of course,  despite the hundreds of acres, it was still protected by a giant wall around the entire perimeter. She wasn’t allowed beyond it. It wasn't safe for her , she was told.  As she rode her pony  along side the tall, white concrete wall she dreamed about what adventures might be had on the other side.  _ One day,  _ she thought.

She and Midge jumped a hedge and  headed back to the barn at a gallop. This was the most freedom either of them got aside from flying. Though, there were pretty strict rules regarding flight. Couldn't go too high or too far and always needed a chaperone.  At least when she rode, she could do it her way.

Once the pony was cooled down she put him away and headed back to the castle. It was lunch time and she was famished. “Oh my! You're absolutely _ filthy.”  _ Her mother said as she swatted  Auroria away. “Go bathe and change at once!”

Auroria didn't fight her mother. The red headed queen wasn’t one to be trifled with.  Instead, the princess brought herself up the large, long , curving stair case and into her bedroom. The attached bathroom was huge, and the shower recently remodeled. It had  large grey marble tiles and a wide glass door. The hot water felt amazing against her dirt covered skin. The queen had been systematically remodeling the entire castle and in  Auroria's opinion was doing a fantastic job. She thought perhaps her mother was bored and that's why she was doing.  Although, pretty much everything _ was _ rather outdated. But  Auroria and her brother Triston were basically grown, the kingdom was happy, and nobody was going to war. There was very little for the king and queen of  Estoria to do. 

Fresh from the shower,  Auroria made her way down to the dining table. Her stomach could be heard grumbling for miles, she felt.  Today the kitchen served a delicious fruit parfait and seasonal salad with nuts, cranberries,  edamame, and a homemade dressing.

Her mother sighed, “Dear when are you ever going to give up this ridiculous diet? It's just not _ natural.” _

“I like it, and honestly mother I'm thinking about going vegan.”

The queen dramatically held her forehead with one hand, “I just don't see how you can be healthy on a diet like that. We're _ dragons  _ dear.  Carnivorous by nature.”

“We're also human, and humans have proven they can live long, healthy lives on plants alone,”  Auroria said, standing her ground. This would be the hill she died on. This was something she truly believed in. Besides, it had been six months and she hasn't died yet.

“What's next? A  watertarian ? How about an  airatarian ?” Her brother teased. “Can you live on air alone? Might be easy for you since that's all that's in your head.”

Auroria rolled her eyes, “Very funny.” Triston could be a real self absorbed prick.  They didn't look anything alike, either. Triston had dark straight hair he kept short and brown eyes with red flecks in them. He was handsome, but his looks were betrayed by his often shitty attitude.

When in dragon form, however, the twins looked exactly alike. Both black with red bellies and flecks of red throughout their body. The only way to tell them apart was by looking at their wings.  Auroria's were large for her size and age  while Triston's were a little on the small side. He was a bit embarrassed about this, but he still had time to grow. He was only sixteen, after all.

A sandy blond boy with hazel eyes burst through the door and bowed quickly to the queen. “Sorry I'm late,” he said. 

“You'd be late your own funeral, “ Triston muttered teasingly.

“Can you blame me? Funerals suck,” Aero shot back to his best friend. The kid was practically adopted, and he and Triston were joined at the hip. Usually where one was, the other wasn’t far behind.

Aero wasn’t royalty, but he was a rare and precious golden dragon. Before he came along, most people thought they'd gone extinct.  Ever since his discovery as a young orphan he's lived under the protection of the king and queen as one of their own. It was their hope that he'd wed their daughter one day and produce more golden dragons for the future. They were once known as the most powerful of all the dragons, possessing many powers instead of just one or two like most dragons.  Auroria had already presented as a time stopper, and could freeze time in a specified area for up to an hour.  Neither of the boys had presented with their powers yet, but there was no rush. It would happen in time. Male dragons often matured more slowly than female.

Aero took his seat by Triston and dug happily into the shepherd’s pie before him. It was one of his favorite dishes, and he often demolished his and then stole Triston’s if he was too slow to finish. This usually led to bickering and Auroria telling them they acted like an old married couple. Triston always blushed and got mad at her for saying it, which made it all the more satisfying. Their mother would silently wonder if it was too early to drink wine.


	2. Cruel Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auroria enters the archery competition

The archery competition was fast approaching and  Auroria's stomach turned in nervous anticipation. She was certain her long, dark green cloak would cover her well. She planned to wrap her chest so it laid flat and put her hair under a short, dirty blonde wig. With some carefully placed bronzer, she'd depict a perfect  five o'clock shadow. Nobody would dare think she was the princess.

The morning of the big event she got up before the sun and snuck a quick breakfast before changing into her disguise.  She smiled at herself in the mirror. Short of someone ripping off her wig,  the disguise was perfect. Grabbing her bow and quiver,  Auroria set off through her window once again. She’d pretend she hailed from the neighboring town. If asked, she'd pretend to be human. If she did any of the events that required flying, she'd be caught immediately.  She had very unique wings.

The sunrise was beautiful and promising as she approached the tent where competitors signed in. She scribbled Archer as her name, inciting a giggle from the  man behind the table.  “Archer the archer, eh?”

“It's almost prophetic,” she said in her deepest voice.

The man smiled and gave her a green wrist band.  They had wrist bands for each category, and she had signed up for the open. That meant going up against the best from every age group, but the prize was a trophy and  $50,000. She didn't need the money, and intended to donate it to the orphanage she and her brother had been adopted from.

The king and queen couldn't have children of their own, but wanted them desperately. They decided to adopt,  choosing two of the most rambunctious toddlers they'd ever come across .  They invited the entire kingdom to celebrate,  and the people of  Estoria did not disappoint.  Musicians performed, dancers danced in the streets, and fireworks set fire to the night sky.

All was well in the kingdom of  Estoria , and so it would remain for the next sixteen years.  Now, everyone was abuzz over the archery competition. People came from all over, humans and dragons alike, to participate or watch.  Many placed bets on who the winner might be, none of them even taking notice of the unsuspecting participant calling themselves Archer.

That didn't last long, however. Archer gained the attention of many as the mysterious cloaked young man shot arrow after arrow, his performance  outshining everyone else. One by one competitors found themselves dropping from the event as the challenges became more difficult.  Archer’s aim remained perfect as  he hit target after target . 

Pretty soon it was Archer, Triston, and Aero  all vying for the grand prize. In this last round, they had to hit  moving targets from horseback. Not only were they to gallop a track because their time counted toward their score, but they had to jump several obstacles as well. Being an accomplished equestrian, and knowing she was better than her brother and his best friend,  Auroria smiled smugly. She had this.

Aero went first. The goal was to complete the course in under two minutes.  Failure to do so resulted in disqualification. So did falling from your horse, refusing a jump, going off course, or missing a target. Basically any mistake ended in a DQ.  Auroria sat atop the horse she’d drawn at random from a hat.  She and Triston watched as Aero set off at the sound of the horn, galloping fast and hard down his trail.

His horse was pretty fast, but  Auroria was pretty sure hers was faster. He hit every mark and jumped every obstacle, coming in at 1:29: 04\. It was a good time, and while she thought Triston had a chance of beating it, she knew she could beat them both.

Triston took off at a great pace, the dirt underfoot getting slung up at the base of the jumps.  He did an even better job than Aero, coming in at 1:19:00. It would be a difficult time to beat, but with perfect  scores from both boys, her only hope of winning was to outrun them.

Auroria's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she barreled down the path. She was right about her horse being the fastest. He was a retired race horse, and his heart was in it. The only problem was that the previous two horses had pretty much destroyed the footing on either side of the jumps.  Auroria would've been alright if she'd pulled her horse up a bit and jumped carefully, but she didn't. She didn't notice the footing either because she was looking up the next target. So when her horse jumped the second obstacle, his front feet slid out from under him and he fell , his heavy body rotating over his neck and slamming down upon her.

Auroria was knocked unconscious, trapped under the large animal as it struggled to rise.  Several people ran to help her, including Triston and Aero. The horse was able to be pulled to its feet and walked away from the accident.  The young man below remained covered in mud, his wig tossed from his head, revealing a length of blond hair. “ Auroria ?” Triston fell to his knees and wiped the mud from her face. Horrified, he screamed for help. Aero was frozen in place, the shock sealing his body where it stood.

Finally, a healer dragon raced over in his human form and placed hands on her. A soft orange glow emitted from his hands and healed her broken bones. She remained unconscious, however. The healer looked at Triston, “She needs rest. Take her to her room. She'll be okay.”

“Thank you.”  Stoic as ever, Triston hardened his face so he didn't look emotional before the crowd that had gathered around them. Aero figured out how to move his body once again and followed close behind. For them, the competition was forgotten.

It didn't take long for queen Esther of  Estoria to find out what scandalous thing had happened at the competition and that her daughter had been severely injured. Her husband king  Harold joined her in discussions of what to do.  “Who has been teaching her? They must be brought to justice.”

“Agreed. But what of Auroria? We can't sever her wings,” Esther was pleading. She couldn't bear to see her daughter punished so severely.

“No, I think her injuries are enough punishment. Recovery will be painful.” The king was merciful when the opportunity allowed it, but he was afraid he wouldn't have that opportunity when it came to punishing the person responsible for teaching Auroria the forbidden arts.

A knock sounded on their chamber doors, followed by a servants voice. “ Your majesties, Lord Stone would like an audience with you.”

“Send him in,” the king said.

Stone stepped in and bowed. His hardened face looked deeply troubled as he addressed the rulers. “I've come to confess to you that it was I who taught  Auroria the forbidden arts. It is my fault she has been injured.  I expect to be punished to the fullest extent of the law.”

Esther felt grief stricken as she looked  at her brother. “Why would you do this?”

He looked at her for the first time since entering the room. “Because she asked me to.”

“ She'sa _ child,”  _ King Harold snapped.

“Not for much longer. She will be queen one day. ” Stone decided against arguing. “I’m sorry.  I know what I have done and I accept my punishment. Just please tell me you'll spare  Auroria ?”

“Of course we will.”  Esther turned from him. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer.

“Go,” said the king, the hint of a threat in his voice.

Stone turned and left. He made his way through the castle halls to  Auroria's room where she was sleeping. He stepped inside and knelt by her bed. Taking her hand, he said, “You stupid girl. You stupid,  beautiful girl.” He paused to brush aside a strand  of hair from her face. “I was terrified to hear you were hurt. If anything ever happened to you…” He trailed off and tried to compose himself. He kissed her forehead and stood, releasing her hand. “I love you,  Auroria . Rest well.”

The moment Stone stepped outside her room, he was arrested. He didn't resist . He knew this was coming and accepted it. The guards walked him to the jail cells beneath the castle. It was dark, damp, and lonely.  How cruel fate could be.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone receives his punishment

In the following days,  Auroria would begin the painful process of healing.  She was in too much agony to be concerned about her punishment or having been found out. Healers came to get several times a day, and she was forced to walk as far as possible to prevent blood clots. Her pelvis had been smashed in the accident, but it was healing well.  The healers kept saying how she was young and strong and recovering well, but they didn't tell her their fears that she may never recover completely. Even the strongest healers had limits.

The day came when Stone would be sentenced and punished.  It would be carried out in the throne room with guards and the children to witness. Because the one being punished was royalty, he was allowed to escape the humiliation of a public display.

Auroria was in shambles. She could hardly stand with the aid of her walker as she watched her uncle forced into a kneeling position before her parents by the guards who escorted him. He bowed his head, knowing better than to look up at his sister or brother in law.  Queen Esther stepped forward, holding an ornate golden cup with jewels encrusted around it. “ After much deliberation, the king and I have decided not to dismember you as the law dictates. Instead, you will drink a poison which will prevent you from ever changing to your dragon form again. Do you accept your punishment?”

“I do,” he said clearly as he stared at the floor. There was no emotion in his voice.

The chains binding Stone rattled as the guards on either side of him pulled him to his feet.  Stone looked at the cup and raised shackled hands to accept it as the queen stepped closer.

“No!”  Auroria cried as she stumbled forward, falling to the marble floor. Grasping as her uncle’s chained legs, she sobbed and pleaded. “Don’t do this! I'll drink it! This is my fault! I'm the one who should be punished!”

Stone froze in place, shocked by  Auroria's outburst. “Get her out of here!” The queen demanded. Three guards marched forward and gently pulled the princess from her uncle and carried her away. She struggled, but was far too weak to be effective.

Suddenly, a burst of light emitted from her chest, and everyone in the room except her froze in place. She jumped from the guards grasp and fell to the floor. Picking herself up, she hobbled over to her mother and uncle and took the cup. It was a clear liquid, like water. Looking up, Auroria limped toward one of the potted plants and dumped it out. _Water, I need water._ She looked around. The only place she could think to go was the bathroom off the side of the throne room. She limped inside and filled the cup with water from the sink. _I hope this works._ Careful not to spill a drop, she slowly made her way back to her uncle and placed the cup in his hands. Reaching up his tall, slender body, she placed a kiss to his soft lips. “I love you too.”

Now in a great deal of pain and exhausted,  Auroria found she couldn't climb back into the guards arms.  _ Time to improvise,  _ she thought with a smirk as she laid on the floor at their feet. With a snap of her fingers, time started again and she screamed, “Did you really just drop me?!”

Confused and panicked, the guards all apologized as they lifted the princess off the floor and carried her out.  Queen Esther was momentarily distracted by the nonsense, and wondered how they could've dropped her so suddenly, and without a sound.  By the time she turned her head back to Stone, he was already drinking from the cup.

Stone had expected poison to taste bad at the very least, and cause him to convulse at worst. Yet, nothing happened. He handed the cup back to the queen, suspicious that it tasted like water. Had his sister spared him after all? Their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned away to join her husband on the throne. The king then spoke. “As part of your punishment you have been banished from  Estoria . The guards will escort you to your new home in the country.” What the king didn't mention was that the new home would be a beautiful estate and that Stone would be given a monthly stipend to live on. It was a very merciful punishment indeed.

Stone bowed without another word and allowed the guards to take him.  He knew he'd never see his family again, and his heart shattered to think of it. Perhaps he could start over in the country. Maybe he could find a human wife and settle down and have a family of his own. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible after all.

Auroria slept well knowing she’d saved her uncle. Once she had control of the throne, she'd end those ridiculous old laws and bring her uncle back home. It wasn't fair that he was being banished. At least he still had his dragon form. In her dreams, she and Stone practiced their archery in the deep forest , laughing and enjoying their time together. They'd take a break and lounge by the river, her head resting against his strong chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.  They'd fall asleep against a tree, and his strong arms would keep her safe and warm. In her dreams she was his forever and they never had to part.

Dreams ended, however, and  Auroria would awaken to an ache in her heart that was worse than all the pain in her bones.  He was gone .  She wiped her tears from her face as she stared longingly out the window she used to sneak out of.  “I'm so sorry Stone. I'm so sorry.”

Life would return to some semblance of normalcy.  Auroria's daily archery lessons were replaced by rehab , and the family didn't speak of the incident. By default, Triston had won the money and trophy, but he knew  Auroria would've won had it not been for her accident, so he donated the money on her behalf. That brought a smile to her face for the first time since the ill fated competition.  _ So Triston does have a heart after all,  _ she thought.

By the time the Summer heat was nearly unbearable,  Auroria was all but healed. She still walked with a slight limp and had no stamina, but she’d gain it back in time. Horseback riding helped, though for now she stayed in the arena and went slow. The only thing that wasn't getting better was her broken heart. She missed Stone.  She'd hoped he'd write to her or something, but it was nothing but silence. She knew she needed to move on, but she didn't know how.


	4. Attack on Estoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes in the blink of an eye

One morning not particularly different from all the others, Auroria was sitting in her mom's boudoir as she brushed out her daughter's golden locks. “Your hair is getting so long,” she commented with a smile. Esther loved these little moments with her daughter. She knew one day they’d no longer have this, that Auroria would be busy raising her own family. But for now, she French braided her daughter's now detangled hair with gentle care. “You'll be an amazing queen one day, my dear,” Esther said as she placed the delicate looking silver tiara in her daughter's hair. “How pretty,” she smiled at their reflection in the mirror.

“Thank you, mother.”  Today would be a big celebration for all of  Estoria . The twins were turning seventeen.  They were old enough to begin taking on more royal responsibilities.  That could wait until after their party, however.

The king stepped into the room and smiled lovingly at mother and daughter. “ You both look stunning.” He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

Auroria stood to leave for her bedroom where he ball gown awaited when a sound like cracking ice startled both her and her mother. The mirror had been divided down the center by one long,  jagged crack. A piercing light shone through, then the mirror splintered, shattering all over the counter top below.

Through the hole created, the black silhouette of a dragon with many horns appeared, the intense light behind it making the  dragon difficult to look at. It hissed, a horrible, guttural sound.

Turning to her daughter, Esther screamed, “ Auroria , run!”

Shock seized the princess, and instinctively she froze time. Realizing there was nothing she could do to save her mother and father, Auroria ran. Thinking through what to do, she grabbed her green suede traveling pack and stuffed it with clothes and money. Next she grabbed her quiver and bow. She then leapt out of her bedroom window, large black and red wings jutting out as she soared over the castle grounds in search of Triston and Aero.

Her ability to stop time only lasted about an hour at the most. If the beast in the mirror was powerful, which he seemed to be,  he may be able to break her spell much sooner. There was no time to waste either way.  She had to get away.

Triston and Aero were just outside her time stopped boundary headed back to the castle after morning fencing practice. They were both sweaty and red faced, but happy as they chatted and walked, totally unaware of the danger they were in.

Landing with a loud this and a gust of wind from her wings , the boys  lifted their hands shield their faces,  Auroria's desperate face immediately caught Triston's attention. “What’s happened?”

“There's an evil dragon that's come to destroy us! We must go!”  Auroria grabbed her brother’s hand, but he didn't follow willingly.

“Evil dragon?  We should stay and fight then!”

“With what army?! He's powerful, Triston, I could feel it. And I can tell that my time magic won't hold him for much longer. We have to go!”  Auroria was adamant even as her brother pulled away from her.

Aero stepped forward, “I think we should listen to her.”

“And go where?!”  Triston demanded, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Uncle Stone. He'll know what to do.”  Auroria felt certain of that.

Suddenly the castle walls seemed to shake, and parts of it began to crumble as a loud,  screeching roar echoed horridly through the halls. It was that scary, evil horned dragon. He’d broken through her spell. All three kids turned away from the castle and bolted into the woods. They knew if they flew they'd be targets for the monster in the castle. By running in their human forms, they could hide.

It wasn't long before they made it to the tall wall along the boundary of the castle grounds. They sprouted wings just long enough to aid them in hoping the wall. They continued running through the forest, uncertain of their direction. It wasn't until they hit a river that Triston spoke up. “If we follow it, it'll take us West, in the direction of our Uncle.”

“How do you know?”  Auroria asked.

“This is the river Draco.  I know because I've studied maps of the kingdom extensively. We can follow it to the countryside and ask the locals where our Uncle lives . ”

Auroria nodded and Triston led the way. Aero was silent but secretly impressed with Triston's sense of direction. He was suddenly glad the guy had an odd  fascination with maps.  Despite the sudden trauma of being forced from their home and possibly pursued by a strong, unknown enemy, Aero felt they'd be alright. Stone was a warrior; he'd have a plan. The three of them were well versed in combat. Despite the fact that  Auroria _ shouldn't _ be well versed in anything combat related, Aero was glad she was. They'd make it through this. They had to.

The sun was beginning to set, an orange and pink sky peaking through the forest canopy above them. They needed to find a safe place to rest for the night. Triston glanced over at Auroria, whose braided hair was now a mess and dirt stained her pretty face. “You didn't happen to pack a tent, did you?”

Auroria blushed and pulled the straps of her backpack tighter. “I did not.”

Triston sighed disappointedly.  There was a large boulder to their left. They could build a fire and sleep with their backs to the rock.  That should prevent anything from sneaking up on them, he thought.  “We’ll camp here,” he said as he walked up to the large rock. “Did you pack any food?”

Auroria looked down at the ground and Triston was about to chastise her when Aero stepped in. “Knock it off, T. In case you forgot, she saved both our lives today. She doesn't owe you a damn thing.”

Wide eyed and blushing, Triston stepped back. Aero was usually so mild mannered and quiet. He rarely talked back.  Triston's shoulders slumped and his face relaxed. “You’re right. I'm sorry. I think the events of today are getting to me.”

“They’re getting to us all. ” Aero placed a firm hand on his friends shoulder and smiled. “We’ll be okay if we stick together.”

Triston smiled back and nodded, then moved to gather sticks for a fire. Auroria was glad for Aero's intervention on her behalf. She was too tired to deal with her brother’s shitty attitude. Setting hey backpack against the rock, she helped build up the pile of sticks and dead leaves. Once it was satisfactory, Triston knelt down and his throat began to glow as he growled low. Fire gently streamed from his mouth, alighting the sticks and leaves. It was always bizarre to see fire come from their human forms, but it had no adverse affect on them either way. The leaves sizzled and the sticks popped and somehow the burning embers put the three weary travelers to sleep relatively quickly. A good fire and its radiating warmth always felt so safe and protective to a dragon. Perhaps it was just their nature. The kids huddled together on the hard ground and slept surprisingly well due to exhaustion.


End file.
